El Poder de la PACA del PUEBLO
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: ¿Alguna vez tehas imaginado a al As de Seirin, Kagami Taiga, con el teniente del sexto escuadrón, Abarai Renji, haciendo un gameplay de Mortal Kombat? Claro que sus contrincantes son duros de pelar. Crack Fic. Propuesto por Ass -Drama King-


_Yo iba a escribir alguno de los capítulos de mis otros fics pendientes, solté que no sabía si debía seguir escribiendo o ponerme a jugar; entonces mi amigo As me dijo "Haz un fic sobre jugar", Yo dije que fuera de coñas lo haría por solo reírme, le pedí que eligiera personajes y juego, y así es como ha salido este fic de Renji y Kagami jugando al mortal combat_

 _PARODIA_

 _CRACK_

 _ **El poder de la PACA**_

Siempre era igual, parecía que ese dichosa rutina no cambiaría, tanto en Japón como en Estados Unidos seguían riéndose de esa parte de su cara que a él mismo le molestaba. La cosa era que no podía evitar tenerlas así ¿Y qué si no podía permitirse un equipo de maquilladores, estilistas y peluqueros que le siguiera a todos lados como Kise?¿O tener a una pelirosa tetona que aparte de tirarsela se encargaba de que fuera perfecto como Aomine? Pero él no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Aquella tarde en la cancha el dúo de ases de Teiko estaban burlándose nuevamente del pelirrojo, pero él no iba a dejar que eso ocurriese, no. Se posicionó el postura de ataque épico de Dragon Ball, en efecto, postura de cagar y grito.

-PODER DE LA "PACA" YO TE INVOCO-

Ni siquiera les dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando una enorme ráfaga de viento de color rojo mientras sonaba un coro gospel de negras de fondo, de ahí salió otro pelirrojo con unas cejas igual de peculiares

-¡RENJI!-

-¡KAGAMI!-

Juntaron sus puños en señal de hermandad mientras un solo de guitarra se les unía al coro gospel. Kise se desmayó porque era todo demasiado increíble, pero Aomine con su poder de negro-japonés pudo soportarlo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó anonadado el de ojos azules.

-Pues que la PACA va a darte una paliza.- Respondieron Renji y Kagami mientras le señalaban con una postura de "¡Protesto!" tal digna que aparecieron unos distintivos de abogados en sus camisas.

-¿Quién?-

-Pelirrojos Asociados por sus Cejas Anormales.- Explicó Renji Los dos posaron como si estuvieran en JoJo, dejando que su Stand saliese, la de Renji en forma de gafas de sol extremadamente caras y la de Kagami en la de una Hamburguesa de 187 pisos.- Además nosotros somos de la sección PUEBLO; Pivones Ultrasensuales Excitantes Buenorros Lascivos Opeados.-

-Ah ya veo...en ese caso ¡YO TE LLAMO PODER DEL ANO!-

Y en ese momento comenzó a sonar rap del barrio con un ritmo tranquilo y relajado a la vez que un coche que daba botes apareció, dejando caer a nada más ni nada menos que Yoruichi.

-What The Fuck?!- Soltó Taiga en su Americano ajaponesado inglés.

Sin más Yoruichi se puso al lado de Aomine, no tenía que decir nada, ni nadie decía nada porque solo llevaba un bikini y las cadenas del barrio.

-¿Alguien se ha metido con mi ANO-Bro?-

Los dos pelirrojos se miaron el uno al otro y luego de nuevo a Aomine y Yoruichi.

-Asosiación de Niggas Opeados.- Soltó Daiki rapeando mientras Yoruichi hacía beatbox- Lo creo la señorita de aquí.-

-¡Esto solo tiene una solución!- Exclamó Renji mientras pisaba el suelo, teletransportandose al sótano de la casa de su madre.- ¡UNA BATALLA A CIEGAS!-

Y así fue como Aomine y Kagami acabaron con unas vendas en los ojos. Ante ellos les esperaba un duelo increíblemente duro, con una crítica terrible y ante los ojos de millones; en efecto, era un directo en el canal de Youtube de Renji.

-¡HOLA HOLA MIS BABUINOS! ¡Aquí RJ-Pelirrojo os trae algo nuevo¡ Y no, no es un poema sobre la chica que me gusta, ni un Drawn-My-Life. Conmigo tengo a mi amigo y compañero mortal del CallOf TaigaOMG, la mítica YoruRex y DaikDestroyer, en un gameplay a ciegas del nuevo MORTAL KOMBAT.- Todos empezaron a reaccionar como si estuvieran dándoles un ataque epiléptico, a pesar de que solo querían expresar que estaban alegres.

Kagami no dudo en quien coger, sabía que quería a Cassie porque le recordaba a Alex, mientras que Aomine cogió a Goro. Renji y Yoruichi gritaban que dieran a todos los botones, hasta que...

-VAMOS TAIGA ACTIVA EL BANKAI-

-Pero Maestro Renji ¿No hay que darle solo a todos los botones?.- Titubeo Kagami una vez terminó de tragarse una hamburguesa que inexplicablemente estaba en su boca.-

-¿Cómo va a poder el cejotas?- Se burló Aomine a pesar de no saber que era un Bankai

En ese momento sonaron sad violins, el tiempo se paró y todo se volvió de color sepia. Era un flashback, Kagami yendo a la cancha a entrenar, viendo como una asociación de animales había acogido a un Hollow porque tenía forma de una especie en extinción pegaba a Renji. El Shinigami había desplegado su Bankai, mostrando la piel de babuino rosa y alterando más a la asociación. Sin pensarselo fue a salvarlo con un Meteor-Strike-Jump, reventando a todos menos a Renji; pues ambos tenían el mismo poder, el mismo destino, Kagami y Renji llegarían a la PACA del PUEBLO y demostrarían su valía.

Volvió a ponerse todo el color y sonó un remix dubstep que Renji había puesto aposta. Sin pensárselo Kagami y Renji sonrieron mientras gritaban.

-¿QUIÉN COÑO TE CREES QUE SOY?

-ACTIVA EL BANKAI-Volvió a exclamar Abarai .

-ABRIENDO LA PUERTA DE LA SEGUNDA ZONA-

Entonces la sala se volvió más negra que la piel de Aomine y la de Chad juntas, y salió un cielo espacial. Habían entrado en la zona espacial de Taiga. Y antes de que pudieran reaccionar el ya había activado el Fatality contra Goro, haciendo que Casie le reventase la boca y luego hacerse una selfie.

Los Likes llovieron esa noche en su canal y se convirtieron en Partners; pero eso solo duro una semana en la que HanamiyaPlay e UryuuReview hicieron una crítica.

Pero el poder de la PACA era real.

 _¿Qué narices acabáis de leer? Ni yo misma lo se. Pero bueno, aquí está el crack_


End file.
